


You Can't Change the Past

by AllyDog57



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Mild Language, Post-Episode: s05e21 Meridian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: "So, what? See you around?""I don't know.""Hey… where are you going?""I don't know."There is never a day where Jack plays that day over and over in his head.And every single time Daniel lives.Every time that damn archeologist lives.





	You Can't Change the Past

"So, what? See you around?"

"I don't know."

"Hey… where are you going?"

"I don't know."

There is never a day where Jack plays that day over and over in his head.

And every single time Daniel lives.

Every time that damn archeologist lives.

Jack slumps down on a bench in the locker room, rubbing his hands down his face. Why did he tell Jacob to stop? Why didn't he argue with Daniel? Jack sighs. Why did Daniel have to save that dumb planet anyways? Didn't he save enough people already?

A higher level of existence. What a thought. Daniel had to go and become a freakin' god. Weren't they a family? Weren't they supposed to stick together until they all die?

Bullshit.

The pressure is building on him. Carter blamed him for Daniel's death. Every time they pass in a hallway, she gives him a vile look. Her body tense as if she was trying to restrain from strangling him. He doesn't criticize her, he would do the same if she were the one to tell Jacob to stop. Or Teal'c. Or Hammond. Or anyone on this damn base.

But what gets at him is Jonas. He had a hand in killing Daniel. He was there and he showed Daniel the bomb. When it got unstable, he did not protest when Daniel went in and stopped the bomb from exploding! He sat and cowered!

Jack was as mad as ever. Jonas was trying hard to make up for it. He joined SG-1, he took over Daniel's old office, he read all Daniel's books. He even expresses the same interests as Daniel! But how can you say sorry for the death of a friend?

Jack hangs his head, and tears fall down his cheeks. _ You never know what you got 'till you lose it, _ he thinks. He never realized how much he misses Daniel. Jonas means well, but... Jack wanted his Daniel back. Jack wanted the kooky, weird, too-interested-with-dead-things Daniel back. Not the replacement named Jonas.

But Carter, _ Sam_, that is what gets him. He can warm up to Jonas like he did Daniel, but the way Sam looks at him... It kills him inside.

"Are you crying, sir?" a voice comes from the doorway of the locker room. Female.

"What do ya want, Carter?" Jack barks, wiping his eyes. Jack O'Neill doesn't cry. Or at least with an audience. But he knows for a fact that he doesn't need her here. He doesn't need to be reminded of her resentment.

"Well, a shower, for example," she retorts, matching what she thinks is Jack's mood. "It switches in five minutes."

This base needs separate locker rooms. So Jack can brood in peace. He huffs up and begins to storm out. He pushes past Carter and stomps down the hallway.

"Colonel?" he hears a voice behind him. He spins. Sam was leaning against the doorframe, looking worried. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing," Jack replies. "I'm fine." He turns to walk. He gets a few steps when Carter speaks again.

"I'm sorry," Carter says. She must have guessed what he was thinking about. "I'm sorry for hating you, I'm sorry for... for blaming you for what happened to Daniel. I just... I just couldn't handle it... Daniel is... Daniel was..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes glistened with tears, and she wipes them away, trying to hide them. He could see that inside she was dealing with the same things he was.

"Carter," Jack stops her before she could become a blubbering mess and make him start to tear up again. He folds her into his arms. "It's all right." They say no more but instead stand there with arms around each other, crying and mourning their lost friend together.

They let go of each other and walk their separate ways, nodding a silent goodbye with small tears in their eyes. Jack knew that even though she never said the words, he knew deep down that Sam had forgiven him.

And a hope sparked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work (yay!). I'd appreciate constructive criticism and will embrace that my work is not perfect and can always be improved.  
I'll mainly be doing short stories and short blurbs, but I am working on a full-blown crossover story staring the SG-1 cast with some other characters from three other shows! So stay tuned!


End file.
